User talk:Sadistic Siren
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sadistic Siren page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 15:23, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Basically it's the number of characters added or substracted to the page. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:13, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:12, February 17, 2015 (UTC) The Melon Head Illustration Hello! I've left a response to your comment on my story, but there's another comment I wanted to make privately. I picture the woman in the story as the older sister (or another relative) of one of the children who became melon heads. Perhaps she later had a confrontation with said younger sibling. I didn't want to say that in the comments section because I thought it would discourage people from coming up with their own interpretations (They'd view my interpretation as the only "correct" one even though nothing's set in stone). Thank you for your interest. Raidra (talk) 17:10, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, since you don't like cliff-hangers, I have to warn you that many of my pastas, stylistically, are in the same vein as "The Melon Head Illustration". If you decide to read them, I hope you like them, but I thought I should let you know in advance that they might not be your exact cup of tea. Raidra (talk) 00:42, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I understand. I like your interpretation. I can imagine the mother being assured that the place would take good care of her child (that they could take better care of him/her than she could), reassured that her child was being well taken care of, and then finding out as dramatically as possible the true horror of the situation. In any case, thank you for your interest! Raidra (talk) 00:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :I’m spreading the word that in a day or two I’ll be posting the addendum to “The Melon Head Illustration”. I’ll admit that the first and second alternate endings are similar, but hopefully they’re all good! Raidra (talk) 19:30, December 3, 2015 (UTC)